


what if we rewrite the stars

by ackermanx



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: (nothing could keep us apart, you'd be the one i was meant to find)lucifer may still be alive, but he's got a lot of damage control to do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> extremely loud shoutout to one of my crew members. the biggest shoutout in existence. for letting me use their idea. i owe you my life i can only hope that i did this justice
> 
> uhhh au where lucifer lives. and then he and sandalphon get to rebuild their relationship bc lord am i still emo over wmtsb. both wmtsbs
> 
> additionally, this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdjR2lvIfJ4

Lucifer watches as the so-called Avatar falls in the distance, and thinks about the future.

_ Lighten up a little _ , he can almost hear Gabriel telling him. It's not that the temptation isn't there - a small part of Lucifer, a part that he had tried to suppress for the sake of being a better supreme primarch, wants to join in on the revelries happening mere feet away from him. Especially when the Singularity's relief is infectious - especially when -

He looks to the side. There's a flash of brown wings folding, an all-too-familiar scowl, a shouted "get your dragons  _ off _ of me."

_ That's the first time that I've seen Sandalphon look so at home. _

...Lucifer doesn't quite know how to feel about that.

A voice from below breaks through his train of thought, bringing him back to reality. "U-Um! Lucifer-sama?"

Lucifer blinks rapidly, hurriedly trying to compose himself, and smiles down at the Singularity in what he hopes is a reassuring manner.

"Ah. Djeeta, was it?"

Djeeta beams at Lucifer, and he feels a sudden rush of gratitude to this human for being the one to take care of Sandalphon in his wake. "Mhm! I just wanted to ask you something, because we - the rest of the Grandcypher crew - were curious. Okay, it's mostly me,  _ but _ ."

Curiosity piqued, Lucifer delicately raises an eyebrow; Djeeta, seeing the action, presses on.

"What are you going to do now?"

"That is...a good question," Lucifer answers as calmly as he can, trying not to think about the hollow, wanting void in his chest. "I was planning to give up my position and let the skyfarers govern as they see fit, but...now - "

And there it is, the pause that's longer than usual, the pause that Djeeta jumps on as an opportunity.

"If I may, I'd like to invite you to travel on the Grandcypher. There's more than enough room for any and all crew members, you can stay for as long as you want to, and...having the supreme primarch on our side does wonders for self-esteem."

The tone is too innocent, the words too carefully chosen, the delivery just a little too perfect for this to have been a spur-of-the-moment decision. Lucifer takes a moment to wonder exactly how transparent he had been; granted, Djeeta was no ordinary skyfarer, but was it possible that he was weaker than he had thought himself to be?

He solemnly lowers his head.

"I do not know how well I will be received - " he watches Sandalphon, scowling, hand a miniature dragon to a laughing Grand Order - "but I will accept your offer. I can keep an eye on matters from afar, and...perhaps things will work out, in the end."

"Great!"

Djeeta is practically bouncing at this point, and she sticks out her hand with a similar enthusiastic force. Lucifer eyes the gesture with mild amusement before firmly grasping the captain's hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Then I'll be under your care from now on. I must say, I'm looking forward to this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> semi-regular updates? coming from me? who wouldve thunk

Lucifer has been on the Grandcypher for less than a day, and he's already begun to think that he's in over his head.

 

Observing skydwellers from afar is one thing - living among a particularly boisterous group of them in cramped quarters is another beast entirely. Within the first few hours of being on board he's had a feast cooked up in his honor, too many people trying to talk to him, and one small teenager try to fight him.

 

"I am - so sorry," Djeeta pants after dragging a disgruntled Feather away from the deck of the ship. "I told them you might need a little space, but - I feel like the parent of very excitable kids seeing an airship for the first time."

 

"I suppose I'm the airship in this metaphor," Lucifer replies - not unkindly, but Djeeta lets out a high-pitched nervous laugh anyway. "Truly, I don't mind. I just need a little time to get used to this. Skydwellers are more…lively than I had expected them to be."

 

Djeeta shakes her head in mild amusement. "No, I think that's just us, actually."

 

"All the more reason to enjoy myself, then."

 

Smiling, Djeeta joins Lucifer at the railing. Her presence is oddly comforting, especially given that Lucifer barely knows her; he supposes it's only natural that she knows just the right question to ask.

 

"Do you want to talk to Sandalphon? I could do an intervention, get you two into the same place at the same time, make him have to interact with you in some way…"

 

"No." Lucifer shakes his head firmly. "I'll only talk to him if he wants to be talked to. I don't want to force Sandalphon to do anything he doesn't want to do anymore."

 

Sighing wistfully, Djeeta glances back at Lucifer. "You really do love him, don't you?"

 

"Hm? I do, is that so strange?"

 

That earns another laugh from Djeeta. "Primarchs really are something else. If you asked any of us that question, you'd probably get a lot of stuttering and blushing and maybe even topic-changing. It's rare to get a straight answer!"

 

"I see."

 

Something comes back to Lucifer - a memory of them sitting in the shade of a tree, him poking gentle fun at Sandalphon and the tortured expression on his face after his first sip of coffee, Sandalphon abruptly turning red and downing the rest of the cup in indignation -

 

Lucifer had made him to be as human as he could, to experience things that Lucifer himself couldn't because of his position and his origins. Now he sees that it was very much successful, if Sandalphon willingly traveling on the Grandcypher and making friends is any indication, and it makes him think.

 

Maybe, just maybe, it means that Lucifer will have an easier time reconnecting with Sandalphon. 

 

"You're sure you don't want me to help you along?" Djeeta says gently, watching Lucifer's brow furrow unconsciously. "I mean, if it's that important to you, I can't just leave you…weirdly  frustrated like this. Captain's gotta take care of her crew, right?"

 

If anything, Lucifer admires Djeeta's kindness and persistence; traits that make her a good captain regardless of age. "I must insist on doing this myself," he tries to rebuff just as gently. "If I cannot even bring myself to take care of one person, then how can I call myself the primarch of all living beings?"

 

Djeeta just side-eyes him. 

 

She opens her mouth - closes it - opens it once more and starts talking slowly. "Coffee time is early tomorrow morning, everyone on the ship is technically invited but supplies are limited."

 

Then she pushes off of the railing and stretches, grinning the whole time. "But hey, good luck! I believe in you. Mostly."

 

"I appreciate your confidence in me," Lucifer says drily. "And thank you for the tip."

 

With one last salute, Djeeta starts heading belowdecks, presumably to her sleeping quarters. Lucifer thinks he should be doing that too, now that he has some semblance of a plan and it's going to be a hard morning tomorrow.

 

He sighs and gives the sky another look.

 

…It can wait another day. Maybe he'll take Gabriel's advice and relax while he still can.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter @axlotlols yEEhaw


End file.
